


Least by hand

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: They can't always go the entire way but hands are good too





	Least by hand

Luffy was just adorable. He had his serious parts to him but his captain was cute more than not. At least to Sanji. He loved the way that Luffy became undone by his hands. He loved how intense Luffy could get and it was delicious to watch him fall apart.

It was addicting. That feeling was why Luffy got away more often than he should. So many times Sanji should have shut Luffy down but the temptation was just too strong to resist.

Send his adorable captain away or take a bite and watch him fall apart under Sanji. It was a no brainer. Most of the time he gave in. something had to be really serious for Sanji to shut Luffy down. Even when they could not go all the way like they both liked he usually gave Luffy a little something to hold him.

More than a little something actually. He usually did something to make his captain gasp or make his eyes widen with surprise. There was something about widening Luffy’s horizons that just got to Sanji. It brightened his day and his heart usually lightened with love for his adorable captain.

The way that Luffy would pant against his neck when Sanji did him by hand. Sanji loved watching the way that Luffy leaned into him. The way he surrendered his body to Sanji and let him give him pleasure. He loved when they did it together too.

Either Sanji’s hand on Luffy’s cock with Luffy’s on Sanji’s or both their hands on Luffy’s cock. Somehow the last one was hotter.

Heat was what they needed right now actually. He rubbed his hands together before he gave up and blew on them. He stood at the back of the ship watching the light snowfall surround them. Hopefully it would not freeze the water. The snow was annoying as it was.

He was waiting for Luffy but he almost felt as though they should postpone their arrangement. Mostly because as fun as being with Luffy was Sanji was not trying to get frostbite or anything. He knew he had made his captain wait.

They really had no time to play along lately. Marines, food issues. Pirate issues, there just had not been any time to squirrel away and have some them time. Have some sexy them time because there was always at least a few moments to talk.

Just nothing else. Just Luffy with him for a few seconds exchanging warmth and words. Maybe a kiss if they were lucky. Just that and nothing else. So Luffy had been waiting for a while, Sanji knew the beast was hungry.

It was just that the weather was not on their side. No one’s fault. Just simple facts. The weather was not with them. It was chilly out and while things were quiet who knew for how long they would even be like that.

He sighed as he warmed his hands again. He would actually like to smoke but with weather like this thing might get more complicated than they needed to. He rubbed his hands together once more and almost jumped out his skin when hands embraced him from behind. “Hi.” Luffy said against his back. He sounded happy, eager. Almost anticipatory. Oh no.

“Luffy.” He fought back the instinctive laughter and instead leaned further into Luffy’s warm embrace. It was spreading through his body and waking parts of him that needed to sleep for a bit longer. “Don’t you see that’s it is cold out?”

“So?” Luffy sounded genuinely surprised but Sanji knew that Luffy could play coy with the best of them when he was ready. “We’ll warm up won’t we?” hands crept under his coat to run down Sanji’s chest. “We won’t even notice in the end.”

“I’ll notice I’m noticing all now.” Sanji said dryly as he batted away the hands that tried to sneak over his nipples. “Behave I’m not going to freeze off important parts of my body tonight.” He desperately needed a smoke or at least something to keep his mouth warm and occupied. “Just because you are willing to risk making a rubber ice out of yourself doesn’t mean I’m going to follow.”

“It’s not that cold.” Luffy protested as he pressed harder against Sanji’s back. Of course that would be the thing that he clung to. Sanji was not even surprised. When he was ready Luffy was oblivious to everything even deadly cold. The cold was not the worst Sanji had felt but he was not exactly going to go strolling about naked or exposing delicate bits to the air. Warmth was what he wanted and needed.

“To you.” Sanji snorted as Luffy’s hands settled at his waist. “You’re something else you know that? A serious nut case. You really want to play around when outside is like this.”

“Well nobody is going to come looking for us when it is like this.” Luffy sounded smug. “And it isn’t that bad. It’s pretty chilly but it isn’t bad, it isn’t the worst we have had and we’ll warm each other up won’t we?” He sounded so sweet, he was pleading so nicely.

Sanji had been had. There was no way he was going to say no to Luffy now. He allowed himself a scoff before he turned and wiggled in Luffy’s arms until he was able to face his captain. Luffy looked all too pleased with himself and could one blame him?

Sanji used his hands to tilt Luffy’s head the way he needed it before he swooped down for a kiss. Luffy could easily break away or use his abilities but he let Sanji guide and hold him. Sanji took it slow wetting mouth their lips before he sank in for a deeper kiss.

Tasting and playing with Luffy took care and time. He had to savour it, he had to properly prepare Luffy for it. Their lips met and he slowly got to exploring and claiming Luffy’s mouth. It was so easy to lose himself in Luffy and the kiss that he forgot himself. forgot the slow rocking of the boat or the cold. The position they were in. all he was able to focus on was the kiss.

When he pulled back finally for breath and to regain his senses Luffy’s eyes were black with desire and he was aware of Luffy pressed tightly against him. Sanji’s fingers gently stroked Luffy’s neck as he watched the other man. His eyes left Luffy’s body to stray back to the lips he had been lost in kissing, flushed and wet they were calling again. He fell for the call with a sigh with Luffy following his lead.

This time he was aware of the hands on his waist stroking and touching. The fingers swirling patterns as the kiss lingered on and on until Luffy pulled back from the kiss only to slowly grind against Sanji so he was able to feel all of him.

Cold be damned. Something was going to happen at the back of the ship with Sanji pressed against the railings. Luffy was all stirred up and so was Sanji. He wanted to kiss and he wanted to feel Luffy against him. The way that Luffy felt, he would be fine with what Sanji wanted no problem.

His hands shifted on Luffy’s face. One hand moved to cup his chin up properly and the other Sanji slowly dragged down Luffy’s body until he could slip it down Luffy’s pants. His skin was hot, almost scorching Sanji’s fingertips.

He breathed shallowly into the kiss with Sanji as his hand played with the tip of Luffy’s cock. Already hot, already wet but Sanji had already expected that. Luffy was slowly rocking his hips with every touch of Sanji’s hand. Their kiss was almost gentle with Sanji teasing him down below.

It was almost something to drive him from reason. The feeling of it made him lose himself. his fingers went from teasing the hot wet tip to slipping down Luffy’s shaft. He jerked him off in earnest making Luffy pant into his kisses and press him harder against the railing.

Luffy’s cock wept precum all over Sanji’s hand as they leaned together. Sanji’s own cock swelled and throbbed untouched and unfulfilled so he poured everything he could into kisses with Luffy and teasing.

The wind was still blowing cold but Sanji could barely feel any of it with Luffy pressed against him. He could barely feel any of it. Luffy had his body heating up, his body was burning with the press of Luffy’s. Luffy’s cock in his hand had his entire arm hot and his precum felt warm on his fingers.

Luffy had broken off the kiss entirely his body trembling like it did when he was close. Instead he pressed nips and kisses to Sanji’s throat. Warmed the skin up with his lips and tongue. Sanji only increased his pace so he could hear more of the sounds that it drove from Luffy. The panting and sighing, the whimpers that came from what he did with his fingers.

He was taken by surprise by a hand being shoved down his pants. He almost yelped when Luffy shoved his hands down his pants to grab his cock. His fingers were not cold. The only reason Sanji did not push him away. Somehow his fingers were warm, almost hot against Sanji’s hard cock.

He tilted his head back as Luffy attacked his neck with enthusiasm and jerked him off with a tight grip. He had been turned on from touching and listening to his captain. He was already so close so it was almost nothing to tip over. Luffy bit him hard when he came and only a thought went towards the mess he was making. The rest of Sanji’s head was lost in how good his captain had made him feel so quickly.

Luffy nipped the side of his throat when he came in Sanji’s hand. He stopped thrusting, stopped the slow rocking of his hips that he had been doing to slump against Sanji and shuddered as his cock came in his hand. The feeling of Luffy’s cum over his fingers and sliding over his hands almost made Sanji ready for a round two. Almost, thankfully common sense prevailed and he was able to snuggle his captain instead as the snow lightly drifted down around them.


End file.
